LoDBloopers
by Dark-Crystal Dragoon
Summary: BWHAHAHAHHAHAHAH I edited al the bloopers!!! ^_^;
1. Even More Bloopers

BWAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHHA Here's some more! Heh heh…THNX for the reviews as well :D

**__**

Disk 1- Shirley's Shrine- When they're dragoon spirits glow in front of dragon Carving

Dart, Rose, & Lavitz are all standing together. All the Dragoon Spirits glow except for Darts.

"Hey, why isn't my dragoon spirit glowing?"-Dart

Director: Dart you broke the Dragoon Spirit?!

Rose: You idiot

Lavitz: How can you break a rock?

Dart: I didn't break it!

Lavitz: Whatever

Dart: I didn't BREAK THE DAMN THING!

Rose pushes Dart into the water.

Dart sinking in water: H, Hey I cant swim with all this armor.

Dart sinks and can be seen shaking his fists from the bottom of the pool.

Director: Rose! now how are we going to get him back up?!

Rose: ......

Lavitz: Does anyone here even want him back up?

No one raises there hand, except Shana.

Neo, Albert, Meru, & Haschel who had been standing near Shana all edge away.

They finally manage to get Dart out of the water and dried off.

Director: Take 2! Lets try again....

Take 2

Dart, Rose, & Lavitz are all standing around. Rose & Lavitz's Dragoon Spirits start to glow. Darts once again fails to shine.

Rose: Dart again!

Dart: I'll get it to work

*Half an hour passes*

Haschel calls off set: We would like to finish this scene sometime this year!

Lavitz: This is taking forever...

Dart shakes his dragoon spirit and it glows.

Dart: I knew I could get it to work

The Dragoon Spirit glows too brightly and everyone is blinded by a red light.

Kongol: Kongol cant see!

Miranda: Dart turn off that light!

Director: Dart you @#%$ your ruining the scene

They all suddenly here a splash of water and the light goes out but dart is no where to be seen & the dragoon spirit is at the waters edge.

Crystal: O_o; What happened to Dart?

Lavitz: heh heh heh

Rose: Oops...

Every one looks in water to find dart.

Director:.....

They once again pull out Dart and get him dried off.

Director: That's it! one more time!

Take 3 

Rose, Lavitz, & Dart are all standing around. Rose & Lavitz's Dragoon Spirits begin to glow. Once again Dart's fails to do so.

Dart: No not again!

Rose: DO SOME THING ABOUT IT!

Dart shakes his Dragoon Spirit

Dart: Hey my spirit is too slippery!

Dragoon Spirit Slips out of Darts hand and goes flying into the water. Everyone watches the Dragoon Spirit sink slowly in the water.

Dart: heh heh heh...sorry?

Director: Who put oil on Darts Dragoon Spirit?!

Meru & Haschel each run into they're dressing rooms laughing.

**__**

Disk 1- Hellena-Lavitz Dies

Dart is holding Lavitz.

Dart: Lavitz!!!

Lavitz dies.

Dart:...

Lavitz starts laughing.: HA ha ha ha ha ha

Dart drops Lavitz.

Director: Cut! Lavitz your supposed to be DEAD!

Lavitz sits up: But it's so -ha ha ha ha!

Director:.....

Lavitz: I don't want to die! Besides I am one of the coolest characters!

Dart: Sure you are....

Lavitz: Why cant we kill Shana off.

Shana: Hey! I am one of the best characters in the game.

All:....

Lloyd: Whatever...

Haschel: That's not a bad idea

Shana: W, What?!

LoD cast all come charging at Shana carrying pitch forks, shovels, and some are carrying torches.

Director: Why?! Why?! Why must I go through this?

**__**

Disk 1- Cave you go through to get to Bale-Fight With the Cave Guardian

The Cave Guardian is in the wall (you know when you can't attack it.)

Dart tries to attack and misses: Shana you attack you can only reach it.

Shana: Ok

*Fifteen Minutes Later*

Lavitz: Shana shouldn't you have attacked the cave guardian by now?!

Shana: uh… yeah, I sort of ran out of arrows....

Dart & Lavitz slap there their foreheads

Cast:....

Neo: BWHAHAHAAHA!!! I TOLD YOU Bow & Arrows are the worst weapons!

Shana:...

Director: That's it! next scene!

**__**

Backstage before End of game scene movie:

Everyone (I mean everyone) is talking to each other waiting for dart to finish getting ready.

Director: Ok now that that the stage is set up some one go get Dart. 

Meru: I'll do it.

Meru walks into Darts dressing room and a few seconds later is running out screaming.

Meru running to her dressing room: AHHHHHHH OH MY SOA! OH MY SOA!

Everyone watches Meru with a puzzled look.

Neo rolls eyes: Fine I'll do it.

Neo walks into Dart's dressing room and a few seconds later is running and hiding behind Albert

Neo: Oh man, Dart you @#$%!

Albert:?

Haschel slaps forehead: How hard is it to get Dart out of his dressing room?!

Haschel walks into darts dressing Room and soon comes out crying and runs into his own dressing room.

Miranda: !@#$, @#$% @#$% how @#$% hard is it?

Miranda walks into dressing room and walks out crying a few seconds later

Lloyd: What kind of wimps are you?

Lloyd walks into dressing room and soon comes out running and yelling

Lloyd running out of Darts Room: DART YOU @#$% @#$% @#$% PUT SOME DAMN CLOTHS ON!!!!!!!!

Dart soon comes out of dressing (wearing cloths) room blushing.

Kongol: eww

Shana: Dart!

Albert: I feel sick...

Rose: You have all that armor you might as well KEEP IT ON

Zieg: He only does it for show...

Shana: DART...

Director: *repeats himself* Why me? Why O Why does it have to be me?


	2. Bloopers

Bwhahaah So this was my first humor fic. It had to do some *major editing* lol. So should be better now.

**__**

Disk 1-Opening Scene-Take 1

Great Commander gets off his horse. 

Soldier: Great Commander this way.

They walk to where Shana is being laid unconscious. The soldier hands the Great 

Commander a small orb-like crystal. He holds it up to her head. 

Director: Cue the moon & Special Effects

Beam of light shines down on Shana. 

Great Commander: Indeed. 

He gives the orb back to the soldier and walks away. 

Great Commander: Is this really necessary. *Lloyd doesn't appear*

Great Commander gets nervous and repeats himself: Is this really necessary?/ No one appears again

Director: Cut! Where the hell is Lloyd?!

Lloyd walks on the scene eating a donut.

Great Commander: What the @#$% were you doing?!

Lloyd looks around: Uh, we were going to, start now?

Director:.....Cut take 2

Take 2

Great Commander: Is this really necessary?

Hooded Lloyd walks in trips and falls

Dart (off set):Lloyd you idiot!

Lloyd: It's not my fault this cape is so damn long!

Director: Cut! Take 3

Take 3

Great Commander: Is this really necessary?

Lloyd walks in and stops: It is his majesty's Emperor, Emperor er.....what was his damn n

name again?

Director: Lloyd!

Doel: How hard is it to remember my name you idiot!

Neo: Are we ever going to get through this scene?

Haschel: Probably not.

Lloyd: Hey I am one of your fav. Characters! Shouldn't ya be on my side?!

Neo: well...

Cast:....

**__**

Disk 1-Dart Standing on hill looking at Seles

Dart runs down hill to see Seles. His sword is out and held high, then he trips tumbles and 

the sword goes flying out of his hand and heads toward Meru

Meru: Dart you idiot *Trying to get out of swords way*

The sword nearly misses Meru.

Dart: Heh sorry?...

Lloyd: At least I tripped over a cape and not my own 2 feet

All:...

Director: Why me...

**__**

Disk 1- Dart Meets Lavitz in Hellena

Dart: Who are you?

Lavitz: I am Lavitz Slambert the head of the first knighthood of the kingdom of Basil-.hold on a minute I am head of the first knighthood kingdom of a spice?

Dart Laughs

Albert: Its not funny

Director: Cut all right people come on, how hard is this

Lloyd, Meru, Kongol, & Lenus all clear there throats: Ehem

Director: All right fine, Winglies, & Gigantos 

Take 2

Dart: Who are you:

Lavitz: I am Lavitz Slambert, the king of all Serdio

Dart: Hey wait a minute that isn't in the script

Albert: Your the King?

Lavitz: Yup, and a damn good one.

Albert: and what am I?!

Lavitz: Your the King Of A Spice

Lavitz & Dart start laughing.

Albert takes out his Lance and tries to attack Lavitz but Rose and Kongol hold him back: Let me at him, King of a Spice I'll show him...

Director: Cut!....

**__**

Disk 1-Marshland or whatever its called- Shana Trips and Falls

Dart is giving Shana a piggy back ride.

Shana: I am such a trouble aren't I?

Dart: Yeah, I mean how dumb do you have to be to trip and fall like that.

Shana whacks Dart on the back of his head. Dart stumbles and goes flying into Rose who stumbles into Lavitz. Everyone is on the floor

Rose: DART! You @#$% why cant you walk like a normal person

Dart: Hee hee hee....

Director:_

**__**

Disk 2: Prison Island: Lloyd & Lenus Scene

"Now I am expecting a hot gift from you..."-Lenus leans all over Lloyd

Lloyd backs away: HELL NO! NO WAY! Why cant some one like Rose be all over me?

Lenus runs crying off stage and into her dressing room.

Rose blushes and walks up to Lloyd and kisses him *passionately*

Lloyd: Yeah this is what I am talking about...

Zieg walks on stage grabs Rose by the scruff of her neck and drags her off stage.

Lloyd snaps his fingers.

Director: Great now who is going to play Lenus.

Director looks around at Shana, Miranda, Meru, & Crystal.

Director: Shana?

Shana backs away.

Director: Miranda?

Miranda: No wayyyyyy...

Meru smiles brightly.

Director: Next Scene everyone we'll do this scene last.

Meru: X_X

**__**

Break: Behind The Scenes(My own thing ya know, the cast taken a break)

Director: STOP MESSIN' UP!

Lavitz: But I am head of the first knighthood in a kingdom that is a spice!

Dart: hey it isn't my fault I fell at the opening someone put a rock there.

Zieg: How stupid are you there are rocks outside all over!

Shana: Well at least Dart isn't calling you stupid!

Rose: Why cant we kiss who ever we want its our lips isn't it?

Kongol: Kongol no do anything

Haschel: Stop talking like that!

Kongol: This way Kongol talks

Meru: Hey I never got to replace Lenus! I didn't kiss anyone!

Doel: How hard is it to remember my name!

Miranda: I didn't get to @#$% do anything @#$% yet!!!

Director: hey, hey, Hey everyone calm down, come on breaks over get back to work!

**__**

Disk 2-Rose and Dart in Cave

Director: Places everbody Places.....

The fire starts and Darts lays his head on Roses lap with his eyes closed

Rose: But....Dart is Dart he is not Zeig.....

Dart:*snort, grunt*

Everyone laughs except Rose

Rose: Ha ha ha very funny

Director: Take Two

Take 2

Rose: But...Dart is Dart he is not Zeig.....

Dart: I know but I am the next best thing.....

Rose pushes Dart off her lap

Dart: What?

**__**

Disk 3- Battle Divine dragon

Kongol: Kongol has to fight....that

Shana: Yup

Kongol faints

**__**

Melbu Frahma

Melbu Fraham: BWHAHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHA PATHETIC MORTALS!!! YOU CAN NOT DEFEAT ME!!!! BWHAHAHAAAHAHAHAHAH *tentacles fall off* *cries* MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYY

All: O_O;


	3. No Not More Bloopers!

Neo: Nope, I AM NOT dead!!! Bweeeeeeeehaaaaaaaa

Sephiroth:…but It doesn't mean you haven't gone mad…..

Neo: Nope ! Heh, well…your not one to talk….

Sephiroth:…

Neo: ^-^ Yes ! I got MORE Bloopers up!!!! Well…it took me a couple of months but I DID finally mange to get some hope you enjoy them! I also went through and edited ALL of them! BWAHAHAAHAH that is 3 chapters worth. BWHAHAHAH

Sephiroth: I have too much influence on her…

Scene1: When Lavitz confesses he wants his mums jerky-Disk 1

*Dart & Shana walk off set*

Lavitz: Mom, I really want your beef jerky…

Mrs.Slamnbert: I know… *walks away followed by lavitz to Lavitz' room* …Ahh, 

*drops a huge suitcase on his bed and chucks it open* Now we need to get you packed for Hoax , here's some cough drops-encase you get sick, an extra pair of shoes…some spear heads -incase yours breaks…a comb to brush your hair…*drops it all in*…an armor shine kit,…some clean underwear…a turkey sandwich-you need something to eat…a few photos, a mirror,…the keys to the house, your glasses…*keeps dropping various other objects in*

Lavitz: ^_^' heh, that's my mother….

All:…

****

When Dart first meets Feybrand -Scene 1

Feybrand: *roars*

Dart:……….Bwaaaaahhhhhhaaaaaaaahaaaaaaaaaaa GIANT BUG!!!!! HEAD FOR THE HILLS!!!! BWEHHHH!!!!! *runs away crying like a girl*

Feybrand: …

All:…

Shana: *eye twitch*..I…am…supposed…to…like...that…guy…

All:..

Director: CUT!!! Let's do it over!

--Scene 2:--

Feybrand: *roars*

Dart: Bwaaahhhh *chucks sword at Feybrand and runs away screaming like a girl*

Feyerbrand: *gets knocked unconscious*

All:…

Syveil: Blaahhhhhh My DRAGON!!!! *transforms and flies after Dart*

*****************

Mrs. Slamnbert: Oh and here's some socks…a telephone, -don't forget to call me-, and here's some change for your lunch money, The remote control to the T.V., …a picture frame,-put your mothers picture in it-, an extra pair of sneakers, some vitamins, a few t-shirts, some video games -don't want you to be bored-…….*lugs it all in*

All:…

Lavitz:…-_-'

******************

Scene1- When Lavitz Dies *again*

Dart: Lavitz!!!!!!!!!!!

Lavitz: ….*dies*

Dragoon Spirit: *rises up and floats to Albert*

Albert: Thank you Lavitz…

Lavitz: *jumps up* HELL NO!!!!

All:…?

Lavitz: That is MY Dragoon Spirit BACK OFF!!!! *snatches up dragoon spirit from Albert*

Albert: Die ALREADY!! It is MINE!!!! *snatches it back* 

Lavitz: AS IF!!!!! *snatches it back*

Dart: *sigh* I knew we were going to have this problem….

Director: CUT!!!! Next Scene everyone!! (Why am I forced to work with such idiots)

All: We heard that!!!!

Director: ^_^' Woops!

***************

Mrs. Slamnbert: Here's a computer, -E-Mail your mother-, a water canteen, *picks up a large anvil* I don't know what this is for but take it just in case *drops the stuff in* ….

Lavitz:…

All:…..

**************

Off Set:

Miranda: *talking to Lloyd* You know 'I' am the Best White-Silver Dragoon….

Shana: What!!!

Lloyd:…oh...Soa..

Miranda: AM too!

Shana: Are not!

Miranda: AM too!

Shana: Are NOT!!!!!

Miranda & Shana : *pull out Bows & Arrow* DIE B*TCH!!!! *shoot each other*

Miranda & Shana: *die*

All:…

WhiteSilver Dragoon Spirit: *rises up from Miranda and floats over to Lavitz (off set)*

Lavitz: *backs away* HELL NO!!!

Dragoon Spirit: *Glows*

Lavitz: Uh uh!!!! *waves arms around*

Dragoon Spirit: *transforms Lavitz into a white dragoon*

Lavitz: BWEEEEEHHHHAAAAAAAAAAQQQQQQEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!! *looks to the bow & Arrow in his hand* MY SPEAR!!!!!!!! %$#^%#%@&%^&%^&%%$&^^%$$&$^%$@&&&%^$&$&%^*%#**%

All:…*point & begin to laugh*

Director: Oh …my…Soa….

**************

Mrs. Slamnbert: And here's some candy, a tooth brush, some tooth paste--brush your teeth every night., a couch, a table, a fax machine, some dishes, a nice warm cup of tea, some logs to put in the fire place,…..*chucks it all in*

Lavitz:…all I wanted was some beef jerky….

Mrs. Slamnbert: oh…so are you saying…you don't "NEED" your mothers help…;_;

Lavitz: OH no, no, no, no, no….-

Mrs. Slamnbert: Are you saying you don't "LOVE" your mother anymore….;_;

Lavitz: NO MOM REALLY!!!-

Mrs. Slamnbert: Good, now here's a pot, some dog food, a robe, a stereo, a few video tapes, some water bottles, string beans, a couple of trees, playdo, a nice belt, your stuffed bear…

Lavitz: *blushes* mom…

Haschel: *Off set* HOW does she not run out of room in that suitcase…?!?!?!

Kongol: *shrugs*

Mrs. Slamnbert: *lugs it all in*

All:……

****************

Scene 1: When The Dragoons All Flyaway from Frahma at the End of the game.

Dragoons: *all begin to fly away*

Albert: $^%^($(^#$^%(&*%)* SH*T!! 

*& flies in to Meru who flies into Komgol whom flies into Miranda whom flies into Dart*

Dart: Arrrr *drops Shana*

Shana: *falling* AHHHHHH DART!!!!!!!

Dart: ah @%$$* it I'm outta here!!!! *flys away*

Shana: %#@!^@$&%#&%^#*#%^& DART!!!!!!!

All:…*look over to Albert*

Albert: Wha??? A BUG flew into my eye!!!

All:…

Director: Take 2!!!

-Scene 2-

All: *Fly away successfully and are watching he explosion*

Meru: *climbs on Kongols head* BWWWWWAAA I'M AFRAID OF HEIGHTS!!!!!!!!!

All:…

Miranda: your kidding….

A Random Battle With Lavitz (before he dies)

Dart: *attacks monster* Burning Rush!

Rose: *attacks monster* Die! More & More!!!!

Lavitz: *attacks Monster* Gust of Wind- Oh Shit!!!! *mawls himself *…

All:…

Lavitz: *twitching on the floor*

Lloyd: *runs over to Lavitz pulling off the Hooded Man cape* LAVITZ!!! YOU #$&#^*$%^*$ RETARD!!!!!!!!!!!! I WAS SUPPOSED TO KILL YOU!!!!!!!! ^%%&%&*^T)&*^)&*^&*)%&$^%#%#&$^$^*# NOW WHO AM I GOING TO KILL?!?!?!?!?

All:….-_-'

*******************

Scene 1: When Dart, Albert, Rose (my Party :-P) Fight Lloyd in Dragoon Armor…

Rose: *Shakes fist at Lloyd* We're going to kick your @$$ so hard, er…uh…wha..?

All: *sigh*

-Scene 2:-

Rose: *Shakes fist at Lloyd* We're going to kick your @$$ so hard, your mother will feel it!!!

Lloyd: *sarcastically* Yeah am trembling in my armor…

Dart: Yeah You better be!!! Waaaaahhoooooo We scared Lloyd!!!!

All:…

Lloyd:…

Albert:…he was being sarcastic…

Dart: ^_^' I knew that

-Scene:3-

Rose: *shakes fist and holds up Rapier* LLOYD!!! We're gonna kiss your @$$ so hard!-

Lloyd: I wouldn't mind that…

Rose: #^%@^%$@&$^@& WHO WAS MESSIN WITH THE #$$E$E$%*^-ing SCRIPT!!!!!???????

Director:…

All:…

Meru & Haschel are seen running off & laughing in there dressing rooms….

Director: We'll have to edit that part out…-_-'

*****************

Mrs. Slamnbert: Oh & here's a phone card, a feather, the car keys, a nice new horse, a carage, a dvd player, a scanner, a PS2, an N64, a nice long plank of wood….

Lavitz: *sneaks off for a moment whilst Mrs. Slamnbert continues packing his luggage*

Dart:…Didn't you just wan't beef jerkey…?

Lavitz:…

Lloyd: Well that's what happens when you're a 34 year-old man who still lives with his mother!!! HA HA HA HA !!!!!!

Lavitz:…..shut-up…*sneaks back*

Mrs. Slamnbert: OH!! And here's the Jade-Dragoon Spirit-*Albert busts in and snatches it up*

Albert: Bwaaaahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa the Dragoon Spirit of the Jade Dragon IS MINE!!!!! Bwaaahaaaaaa *transforms and breaks the wall then flies away*

Lavitz: *chases after him into the sunset* HEY THAT'S MINE!!!!!

Mrs. Slamnbert: *waving a small parcel in the air whilst watching them* LAVITZ!!! YOU FORGOT YOUR JERKY!!!!!!!!!!!! AND DON'T FORGET TO CHANGE YOUR UNDERWEAR EVERYDAY!!!!!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Neo: So what do you think? Pretty good eh?

Sephiroth: …it's not going to take you this long to put LoD goes to school up…is it?

Neo: ^-^ I hope not….BWAAAAAAYAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAa 

Sephiroth: Let's go Neo,…..

Neo: Oh are we going to seek destruction on the world?

Sephiroth: Er…Yeah….

Neo: Cool! Let's go!!!! *grabs Sephiroth & runs away*

Disclaimer: I do not own or have anything to do with anything or anyone *hides behind Sephiroth*


End file.
